Anécdota
by Degel DKG
Summary: Les quiero contar una historia en la cual Yo Tenten-sensei derrote al poderoso Neji Hyuga…-Comente emocionada a mis alumnos... One-Shot  Leve NejiTen


**Disclamer:**** Los personajes de Naruto le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XDD!**

**

* * *

**

**Anécdota**

Les quiero contar una historia en la cual Yo Tenten-sensei derrote al poderoso Neji Hyuga…-Comente a mis estudiantes los cuales estaban interesados en saberlo todo.

Empecé a recordar como si hubiese sido ese mismo día.

**[Flash Back]**

-¿Qué haces Tenten…?-Me pregunto atónito de lo que estaba viendo, yo me puse roja sin mas que decir, se supone que nadie lo sabría…¡Pero me descubrió!

- Nada…-susurre levemente –Era mas que obvio "Rayos"-Pensé –Solo quería….quería ser un poco mas competitiva para…-Tragué saliva ruidosamente –Para poder ser mas útil en el equipo.

-Jajaja. Pero tu ya lo eres, mírate eres a horita todo un desastre –Estaba viéndome con gracia ¿Qué acaso no me puedo volver mas fuerte?...

-Hmp –Sonreí levemente -¿Quieres comprobarlo…Hyuga?

-Cuando quieras, pero….no te escatimare por que tengas todas las manos sangradas y los pies hinchados…

-Ya lo veremos…niño prodigo -¡Como se atrevía a decirme así después de …!¡Ahh lo pagara!

Lancé un kunai solo para ver de que estaba hecho este chico, como era obvio siquiera tomo la molestia de evadirlo, simplemente lo atrapo y me lo volvió a lanzar, aun así estaba totalmente serio, puso su pose de pelea al tiempo que activo su byakugan.

-Vaya…-Se quejo

- Vaya…-Lo imite a la vez que concentraba una cierta cantidad de chakra en mis pies para lanzarme cuerpo a cuerpo, por supuesto que el se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, pero yo empecé a atacar sin importar nada.

Corría hacia el mientras lanzaba armas sin dirección alguna, por un momento el desvió con extrañeza su mirada hacia las armas no apuntaban hacia el si no hacia un árbol, era una trampa pero no era tan sencilla, la había practicado hasta desfallecer no podía fallar, de ahí salieron hilos que se dirigían hacia el atándolo, al parecer el se había dejado cosa que me molesto…¡Así como iba a aprender de mis fallos!

-Bien me atrapaste, dejémonos de paranoias y comencemos por favor. Hizo un leve movimiento ágil y rápido se soltó de ellas, yo por supuesto no me espante, sabia que sucedería, pero cometió un grave error, eso era para distraerlo, Salieron pinchos del fino hilo. Exacto era una invocación, Ja nadie se lo esperaba.

Milagrosamente logro escapar.

-Kso-Masculle, pero eso no era el final, el chakra no era para el piso oh no. Era para 'volar'…agarre mucho impulso, brinque mas bien parecía que volaba, invoque pergaminos extensos y largos que yo misma diseñe, eran totalmente nuevos, dejémonos de dragoncitos de humo…eso era totalmente diferente….nadie se lo esperaría…

Me inspire en la idea de la persona que as admiraba en este mundo…Tsunade-sama…En el pergamino que encerraba al buijii, era lo mismo pero esta vez para encerrar a shinobis….

-Yatta…-Susurre gustosa, pero pudo escapar, aunque el olor a sangre seguía por todos lados, lo podía oler, lo había olido –Estas de tras de mi…

-Juuken…- Trato de atacarme pero era una copia, Yo estaba desde las alturas.

Lacé nuevamente el pergamino de nueva cuenta esta vez asegurándome con sellos explosivos que el no escapara por fin acorralado…

Era una presa fácil.

- ¡Kso! -

Junte mis palmas –Ahhh- concentrando el chakra en el pergamino logrando así que estallara.

Mi intención no era matar a Neji, mi intención era ganarle a como diera lugar…

Exploto el pergamino, Neji yacía en el piso, por primera vez. Grite de alegría en la copa de un árbol brincoteaba cual si fuera una niña de 5 años, pero algo me hizo detenerme en seco…mi compañero no se movía…

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mis ojos desde las aturas buscaban un indicio de vida en su cuerpo. El movimiento de su respiración no estaba, me preocupe baje del árbol de un solo brinco y fui corriendo hacia el.

-Se suponía que solo era para "Jugar" con el no para matarlo _–"¡Dios mió!"_ –Pensé -¡Neji, Neji! ¡Despierta por favor! Maldición Neji Que demonios le voy a decir a tu familia cuando…. –Me calle de inmediato analizando mis palabras… ¡Su Familia! –Lagrimas me salían sin parar no podía contenerme, sentía un gran hueco en mi corazón que no podía soportar…era tan extraña esa sensación de dolor, me aprisionaba el pecho, ya no podía respirar.

-¡Neji! –Grite en un ahogo desesperado de tristeza, quería que alguien me ayudara. Golpee su cuerpo con los puños -¡Maldito, se suponía que eres un genio….No te tenia que haber matado. No tenias que morir así!

Mi corazón me dolía no me dejaba respirar, me faltaba el aire…se me estaba borrando todo…todo…

Una luz me lastimaba los ojos era blanca, se movía como una onda, sentí un aire fresco recorriendo mi mejilla.

Un olor familiar logre olfatear y una voz conocida se dirigía con mi nombre a lo lejos.

-Tenten…-Me llamaba calidamente

Al abrir por completo logre visualizar una silueta la cual era…

-¡Neji! –Me levante sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo vi ahí estaba era real me talle una vez mas los ojos para ver si no se trataba de un sueño o algo parecido, no era, me alegraba de repente me vino un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo

_-"¿Estoy muerta?"_ –Pensé. Empecé a llorar descontroladamente, Tenia tantos planes para mi vida…Yo no quería morir.

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto amablemente Neji

-No quiero estar muerta… ¡No quiero!

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-¡Mírame! Estoy de blanco y esta de blanco todo…Tu estas muerto y….

Una carcajada se escuchaba de parte de Neji –Es el hospital, te desmayaste al pensar que yo había muerto…aunque no te alegres mucho, casi lo logras me dejaste inconsciente…yo desperté al sentir golpes bruscos después de eso tu te desmayaste…Mejoraste mucho… ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Neji Hyuga…ERES UN TONTO

Salí persiguiéndolo de la habitación…todo lo que encontré se lo arrojaba, pobre…pero en mi enojo tenia mucha felicidad de poder haber vencido al genio de los Hyuga…

**[Fin Flash Back]**

-Así que si se lo proponen si pueden lograr hasta lo imposible hasta vencer a un genio

-Wow- Todos empezaron a exclamar y alabarme. Salieron de clases.

-_"Esos pequeños"_-pensé con curiosidad- ¿Qué irán hacer?, los seguí con la vista en la ventana, estaban con mi compañero Neji.

-Hyuga-Sensei- Hablo un pequeño

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo venceré al igual que Tenten-sensei lo venció a usted.

-¿¡Nani! –Volteo a verme desde abajo yo solo le salude y….

-¡Tenten voy a matarte por eso!- Vi en sus ojos decir eso

-…Creo que fue demasiado para su orgullo… -¡Corre!...-

****Fin****

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_

_Bueno este es un shot que desde hace tiempo lo tenía, me parece que o utilize en un concurso jejeje pero en fin. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este one-shot. Jejejeje agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente, je, un leve NejiTen pero lo importante es que tiene NejiTen muajajajaja si, soy fan de esos dos bueno, gracias por leer._

_salu2!_

**¡Que el NejiTen los acompañe!**

**Ss**


End file.
